gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Eiserner Thron
thumb|320px|Eiserner Thron, Sitz des Königs der [[Sieben Königslande.]] Der Eiserne Thron ist der Sitz des Königs der Andalen und der ersten Menschen, der sich in der Großen Halle des Roten Bergfriedes in der Hauptstadt Königsmund befindet. Neben dem König oder dem Regent ist nur die Hand des Königs dazu berechtigt auf dem Eisernen Thron zu sitzen. Der Begriff des Eisernen Throns wird auch als Synonym für die Autorität verwendet, welche die Herrschaft über die Sieben Königslande ausübt. Der Eiserne Thron wurde auf Befehl von Aegon dem Eroberer geschmiedet, dem ersten König der Targaryen-Dynastie, der sechs der sieben unabhängigen Königreiche von Westeros erobern konnte und unter seiner Herrschaft einte. Das letzte Königreich von Dorne kam erst durch ein Ehebündnis ins Reich. Der Thron wurde angeblich aus 1000 Schwertern gefertigt, die Aegon in den Eroberungskriegen von den Lords erhielt, die sich seiner Herrschaft beugten, obwohl es sich bei der tatsächlichen Anzahl, um weniger als zweihundert handeln muss. Anschließend wurden sie durch das Feuer von Aegons Drachen Balerion eingeschmolzen, dann geschlagen und in die Form eines imposanten Throns zusammengefügt. In den Büchern :Original: The Iron Throne In der Saga "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" ist der Eiserne Thron der Sitz des Königs der Sieben Königslande und wird meist als Oberbegriff für die Autorität des Königs verwendet. Der König gibt oft Audienzen und spricht Gerechtigkeit vom Thron aus. Nur die Hand des Königs darf in Abwesenheit des Königs auf dem Thron sitzen. Der Sitz selbst ist kalt und hart, mit vielen scharfen Kanten. Der Eiserne Thron Konstruktion Der Eiserne Thron wurde durch Aegon I. Targaryen, den ersten König der Sieben Königslande, errichtet. Aegon der Eroberer fertigte den Thron aus den Schwertern, die ihm durch die Besiegten übergeben wurden. Es sollen tausend Klingen gewesen sein, die durch den Feueratem von Balerion dem Schwarzen Schrecken geschmolzen wurden. Das Schlagen des Thrones dauerte 59 Tage. Der Eiserne Thron ist ein Monstrum aus spitzen, gezackten Kanten und verformten Metall. Er ist unbequem und die Lehne mit Stahlzacken gespickt, die ein zurücklehnen unmöglich machen. Aegon hat ihn bewusst so fertigen lassen und sagte, dass ein König niemals bequem sitzen sollte. König Aerys II. Targaryen, der "Irre König", verletzte sich stets beim Sitzen und es wird gesagt, dass der Thron selbst den Tod mehrerer Menschen verursacht hat. Der Thronsaal Seit dem Bau des Roten Bergfrieds, steht der Eiserne Thron auf einem Plato im Thronsaal. Üblicherweise stehen die Mitglieder der Königsgarde auf der tieferen Ebene, während nur der König und vielleicht seine Familie und enge Berater auf gleicher Höhe stehen oder sitzen. Alle anderen müssen knien oder aufrecht stehen. Während der Herrschaft der Targaryen war der Thronsaal mit den Schädeln ihrer Drachen geschmückt. Mit ihrem Sturz, ließ Robert Baratheon die Schädel entfernen und durch Wandteppiche mit Jagdmotiven ersetzen. Nach Roberts Tod wurden auch diese entfernt. Der Thronsaal war Schauplatz besonderer Ereignisse: * Die Morde, die durch Maegor I. Targaryen und Aerys II. Targaryen angeordnet wurden. * Die Hinrichtung von Rickard und Brandon Stark. * Die Vergiftung von Joffrey I. Baratheon bei seiner Hochzeitsfeier. Könige auf dem Eisernen Thron Targaryen Dynastie Sobald Aegon I. sechs der sieben Königreiche erobert hatte, erklärte er sich selbst zum König von Westeros und die Herrschaft des Eisernen Throns erstreckte sich über den Kontinent. Er wurde von den früheren Königen des Nordens und vom Stein anerkannt und unterstützt, durch die Herrscher der Sturmlande, der Flusslande und der Weite, die er selbst ernannt hatte. Die ersten Jahre der Targaryen Herrschaft waren gekennzeichnet durch Unruhen und Aufstände. Nach Aegons Tod bestieg sein Sohn Aenys I. Targaryen, durch Inzest entstanden und als schwach bekannt, den Thron. Der Glauben der Sieben bestritt seine Legitimation, was zum Faith Militant uprising gegen den Eisernen Thron führte. Unfähig die Krise zu bewältigen, übertrug Aenys die meiste Verantwortung für den Krieg auf seinem Halbbruder Maegor, der zugleich Hand des Königs war. Er folgte Aenys, der fünf Jahre herrschte, als Maegor I. Targaryen, auf den Thron. Maegor der Grausame war ein brutaler Herrscher – seine Reaktion auf dem Aufstand war blutig und grausam, was tausende Tote in der Schlacht, durch Massaker oder Drachenfeuer forderte. Das Gemetzel dauerte die Herrschaft von Aenys und Maegor an. Während Maegors Regenschaft wurde der Bau des Roten Bergfrieds beendet, um seine Geheimnisse zu bewahren, ließ er alle Baumeister töten. Schließlich wurde Maegor von Jaehaerys I. abgelöst, dem es gelang Frieden zu stiften und das für über fünfzig Jahre. König Viserys I. Targaryen herrschte in einer Zeit des Friedens und des Wohlstands über die Sieben Königslande. Doch mit seinem Tod, gab es einen Thronfolgestreit zwischen seiner älteren Tochter und Erbin Rhaenyra und seinem jüngeren Sohn Aegon. Dieser Streit führte zum ersten großen Bürgerkrieg in der Geschichte des geeinten Reiches, bekannt als Drachentanz. Der Krieg endete mit der Niederlage von Rhaenyra und ihrer Hinrichtung, jedoch hielt die Regentschaft von Aegon II. nur kurz. Nach seinem Tod übernahm Aegon III. Targaryen, der Sohn von Rhaenyra, den Thron und ehelichte die Tochter von Aegon II. Obwohl der Konflikt gelöst wurde und die Kontinuität der Targaryen-Linie anhielt, verursachte der Krieg einen großen Schaden, denn viele Drachen,die den Grundpfeiler ihrer Macht darstellten, starben in den mörderischen Bruderkämpfen. Dorne zog lange Zeit den Unmut der Targaryens auf sich. 157 AL bestieg der vierzehnjährige Daeron I. Targaryen den Thron und begann sofort mit einer Invasion von Dorne, um das Werk von Aegon dem Eroberer zu beenden, alle ursprünglichen sieben Königslande unter der Herrschaft des Eisernen Throns zu einen. Sein Feldzug war ein Erfolg und es gelang ihm Dorne zu besetzen, doch war es durch die rebellische Bevölkerung ein kostspieliges Abenteuer. Es wird berichtet, dass die Eroberung von Dorne nur einen Sommer dauerte, dass der junge Drache dafür zehntausend Mann benötigte und jedoch fünfzehntausend verlor, bei dem Versuch Dorne zu halten. Daeron selbst starb, als er seinen Einfluss im Gebiet festigen wollte, nachdem die Rebellion begonnen hatte. Er starb im Alter von achtzehn Jahren und wurde von seinem Bruder beerbt. König Baelor der Gesegnete, erwies sich als friedlicher und frommer König. Er ließ in Königsmund die Große Septe von Baelor errichten. Er starb 171 AL, ihm folgte sein Onkel, König Viserys II. auf den Thron, der zehnte, aus dem Hause Targaryen, der auf dem Eisernen Thron saß. Er regierte nur für ein Jahr, doch es wird gesagt, dass er sehr viel länger das Reich regierte und bewahrte, als Hand des Königs unter König Baelor und König Daeron, während dessen Feldzug in Dorne. Sein Sohn König Aegon IV. Targaryen blieb in Erinnerung als Aegon der Unwerte, bekannt als schlechtester König in der Geschichte der Sieben Königslande, zum Teil, weil er seine Bastarde auf dem Sterbebett legitimierte, die Ursache der späteren Schwarzfeuer Rebellionen. König Daeron der Gute brachte Dorne friedlich in die Sieben Königslande, durch ein Bündnis, das mit einer Doppelhochzeit besiegelt wurde. Er überlebte die Schwarzfeuer Rebellion, welche mit dem Tod seines Halbbruders Daemon Schwarzfeuer endete. Daeron starb während der Great Spring Sickness. Ihm folgte Aerys I. Tragaryen, ein Bücherwurm, der die Herrschaft des Reiches zum Großteil der Hand des Königs überließ, Brynden Strom. Eine weitere Schwarzfeuer Rebellion wurde in dieser Zeit bei Weißstein niedergeschlagen. Der Tod von Aerys, der Kinderlos starb, führte zur Krönung seines jüngeren Bruder Maekar I. Targaryen, dessen Regentschaft 12 Jahre dauerte. Sein Sohn Aegon V. Targaryen bestieg nach ihm den Thron, auch bekannt als "Der Unwahrscheinliche", weil er der vierte Sohne eines vierten Sohnes war. Das Haus Schwarzfeuer wurde schließlich in seiner Regierungszeit ausgerottet, während des Krieges der Neunheller-Könige. Aegon kam in der Tragödie von Sommerhall um. Ihm folgte der kränkliche König Jaehaerys II. Targaryen, obwohl gebrechlich, war er doch weise und gerecht in seiner kurzen, dreijährigen Regierungszeit. Er wurde von seinem Sohn beerbt, König Aerys II. Targaryen, später bekannt als der Irre König. Sein Wahnsinn führte zum Krieg des Usurpators und dem Ende der fast dreihundertjährigen Targaryen-Dynastie auf dem Eisernen Thron. Aerys wurde von einem seiner eigenen Ritter der Königsgarde erschlagen, dem Königsmörder Ser Jaime Lennister. Robert Baratheon wurde zum König gekrönt und die überlebenden Targaryens ins Exil nach Essos getrieben. Baratheon Dynastie Lord Robert Baratheon, aus dem Hause Baratheon von Sturmkap, bestieg den Eisernen Thron um 283 AL, nach einer erfolgreichen Rebellion gegen die Targaryens, die durch Aerys' Mord an mehreren hohen Lords und anderen Gräueltaten ausgelöst wurde. Die Tatsache, dass Aerys Targaryen durch einen Lennister ermordet wurde, ersparte Robert den Titel Königsmörder, doch blieb er als Usurpator verrufen. Sechs Jahre nach Roberts Thronbesteigung, erhob sich Balon Graufreud gegen ihn, im Glauben, dass seine Herrschaft immer noch unsicher sei. Balon proklamierte die Unabhängigkeit der Eiseninseln und führte einen Aufstand gegen den Eisernen Thron. Seine Annahme erwies sich als falsch, denn die gleiche Koalition, welche Roberts Rebellion entschied, schlug auch die Graufreud Rebellion nieder und gliederte die Eiseninseln wieder ein. König Roberts Herrschaft endete, als er sich auf der Jagd tödlich verletzte. Cerseis ältester Sohn, Joffrey I. Baratheon nahm den Thron ein. Robert hatte ihn als legitimen Sohn anerkannt, doch war er es nicht. Dies führte dazu, dass Roberts Brüder Stannis und Renly ihren Anspruch auf den Eisernen Thron bekräftigten. Andere Adelshäuser wollten sich von der Herrschaft des Eisernen Throns befreien, der Krieg der fünf Könige hatte begonnen. Während des Krieges, erklärten der Norden und die Eiseninseln ihre Unabhängigkeit vom Eisernen Thron. Der Rest der Königslande verfiel in Aufruhr. Die Starks zogen in den Krieg, nachdem Joffrey eigenmächtig die Enthauptung von Lord Eddard Stark befohlen hatte. Die Graufreuds nutzten den Krieg, um die Unabhängigkeit der Eiseninseln wiederherzustellen. Nach zwei Jahren erbitterter Kämpfe war der Krieg inoffiziell beendet, mit König Joffrey als Sieger. Trotz seines Triumphes wurde er bei seiner eigenen Hochzeitsfeier vergiftet und sein jüngerer Bruder Tommen Baratheon gekrönt. Dieser Kindkönig, Tommen I. Baratheon, ist gegenwärtig Herrscher auf dem Eisernen Thron. Er wird durch seine Berater gelenkt, sowie seiner Mutter, der Königin-Regentin Cersei und seinem Großvater Tywin Lennister, der Tommen als Hand des Königs dient. Liste der Könige :Hauptartikel: Könige auf dem Eisernen Thron ;Rechtmäßig * 1-37: Aegon I. Targaryen, der Eroberer/der Drache * 37-42: Aenys I. Targaryen * 42-48: Maegor I. Targaryen, der Grausame * 48-103: Jaehaerys I. Targaryen, der Schlichter * 103-129: Viserys I. Targaryen * 129-131: Aegon II. Targaryen * 131-157: Aegon III. Targaryen, der Drachentod * 157-161: Daeron I. Targaryen, der Junge Drache * 161-171: Baelor I. Targaryen, der Gesegnete/der Geliebte * 171-172: Viserys II. Targaryen * 172-184: Aegon IV. Targaryen, der Unwerte * 184-209: Daeron II. Targaryen, der Gute * 209-221: Aerys I. Targaryen * 221-233: Maekar I. Targaryen * 233-259: Aegon V. Targaryen, der Unwahrscheinliche * 259-262: Jaehaerys II. Targaryen * 262-283: Aerys II. Targaryen, der Irre König * 283-298: Robert I. Baratheon, der Usurpator * 298-300: Joffrey I. Baratheon, the Ill Born * 300-: Tommen I. Baratheon, der Kindkönig ;Unrechtmäßig * 129-131: Rhaenyra Targaryen, the Realm's Delight, Prinzessin von Drachenstein, die rechtmäßige Erbin von Viserys I. Targaryen, was von ihrem Halbbruder Aegon II. Targaryen nicht anerkannt wurde. Es führte zum Bürgerkrieg, bekannt als Drachentanz. * 195-196: Daemon Schwarzfeuer, während der Schwarzfeuer Rebellion. Der erste der Schwarzfeuer-Prätendenten. * 196-212: Daemon II. Schwarzfeuer, während der zweiten Schwarzfeuer Rebellion. Der zweite der Schwarzfeuer-Prätendenten. * c.256 : Maelys Schwarzfeuer, während des Krieges der Neunheller-Könige. Der letzte bekannte Schwarzfeuer-Prätendent. * 283-298: Viserys Targaryen, der Bettelkönig, bezeichnete sich selbst als Viserys III. Targaryen; getötet von den Dothraki, wegen Verstoßes der Gesetze in Vaes Dothrak. * 298- : Daenerys Targaryen, Sturmtochter, Mutter der Drachen, Königin von Meereen, Khaleesi der Great Grass Sea. * 298-299: Renly I. Baratheon, Lord von Sturmkap; getötet von einem Schatten. * 298- : Stannis I. Baratheon, Lord von Drachenstein. Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. *Iron Throne im Wiki of Ice and Fire. en:Iron Throne Kategorie:Institutionen Kategorie:Königsmund Kategorie:Könige